


I Can't Help

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [38]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: falling in love with you.





	I Can't Help

**Author's Note:**

> For @burlamacca on tumblr ^^
> 
> enjoy :D

The revelation came slowly, sort of like a soft punch to the gut that you don’t feel right away until the pain settles in your teeth, deep in your jaw and somewhere low in your abdomen. At first, he just wanted to make sure Razz and Slim felt safe. They were no longer in a starving underground, all of their people had more food now than they’d ever had access to, and most importantly, they were safe. 

 

Sure maybe the humans had been a little rough to get used to, but after three other undergrounds opening up, they’d started to grow more accustomed to monsters randomly popping out of mountains. They’d even started to understand that, while the monsters were doubles of each other, they weren’t the same person on the inside. That sort of made things easier in the long run... mostly. Most of the time it just caused more confusion than it was worth to sort out, but the important humans had, for the most part, accepted that that was how things were. 

 

Sans had let them stay at their place. The Swaps were still moving house, and the Fells were still trying themselves to get used to a semblance of peace, and needed their space. So Razz and Slim came home to a surprised but happily accepting brother, Papyrus already preparing a meal for the four of them to share. 

 

Over time Sans had garnered some semblance of trust from Razz, as the former guardsman seemed to want to believe things could be better. Slim was still wary, but accepting of the situation. He found out about his love of all things cheese, and found some weird sense of accomplishment when bringing home a block of the good stuff and seeing the look of restrained glee on Razz’s face. 

 

It was nearly a year in that he found out about Razz’s inherent narcolepsy. He’d come over to the brothers’ house to deliver some homemade goods from Papyrus, only to be met by a nearly unconscious Razz. Through slurred words and shaky movements, Razz had let him inside, only to pass out curled up on the couch. The spread of warmth in his chest at the sight didn’t mean anything to Sans at the time, he was too focused on trying to get a hold of Slim to make sure that his brother was alright. 

 

Now, though, that feeling of jarring, sharpness had settled in. Now he knew that feeling, knew it better than any he’d ever had. Knew he was feeling it right then, as he looked across the table at a laughing Razz, his face tinged purple from breathlessness. He looked so good like that, happy and carefree, like nothing mattered except the here and now. It made Sans’ soul feel warm, pulsing in his chest as if trying to show itself to the other. Bringing up his arm to lean on the table, Sans winked at Razz.

 

“Didn’t know you found my puns so humerus.” There was that laugh again, as if Razz couldn’t keep it inside of him. 

 

“I don’t!” He finally ground out, mock glaring even as his eyelights shone brightly. “You caught me off guard is all.”

 

Sans nodded amicably, though he kept one eye closed. “Sure, princess, sure.”

 

Razz lifted his chin imperiously, though he was smiling. Sans couldn’t help but smile in return.

 

Later, when he had time to himself, he thought about that warmth he’d felt, about why his soul had felt lighter than he’d ever experienced. At first he tried to fight the thought that he actually felt anything substantial for the other. They were the same person, after all, wasn’t that kind of weird? And Razz was a busy monster, there was no way the two of them would be compatible, even if Razz did feel the same way. The longer he thought about it, though, the longer he thought about Razz, and how happy he was around him. How it made his soul sing to hear him laugh, see him smile, watch him be happy. 

 

In the end, there was no mistaking his feelings. His soul felt warm, soft and fuzzy just imagining Razz, thinking about that laugh. Sighing, he decided that, for better or worse, confessing would probably be the best course of action. He’d just give himself away if he tried to hide it, and doing so would only hurt himself in the long run. 

 

So, the next time he saw Razz, he decided he would confess his feelings. And even if Razz didn’t feel the same way, he would accept whatever answer he was given. 

 

However, it happened that the work Razz did called him away for several weeks, leaving him in the lurch with his emotions slowly eating at him. Even when Razz returned, he was exhausted from the trip, and Sans, being the person he was, didn’t want to keep him from his rest. The two texted as they often did, with Sans sending jokes and puns and weird movie quotes and Razz trying to parce what they even meant. 

 

It was another week after that, when he was finally able to set up a friendly late night movie session, his soul betraying him with visions of what it could be like if it was a date. Papyrus was out for the evening (likely wooing Slim), and so the two of them had the house to themselves. Razz brought over dinner; take out from his favorite mexican restaurant, as well as a bottle of soda for the two of them to make their way through. Sans bought assorted candy and a few Redbox movies for the occasion, his nerves making him straighten the pillows on the sofa as he waited for Razz to arrive. 

 

He startled at the kick to the front door, a nervous chuckle escaping him as he looked out the peephole to find a slightly burdened Razz staring up at him with full arms. Unlocking the door, it swung open as Razz pushed his way inside, gesturing with his arms for Sans to take one of the boxes of takeout. 

 

“It’s still fresh! So pop a movie in and lets get this show on the road!” Razz excitedly set the rest of the boxes and a bottle of Dr. Pibb on the coffee table, where the rest of the snacks were already waiting to be consumed. Sans set his own box with the rest, gathering the dvds and giving them both a look over before glancing back at Razz.

 

Fiddling with the fork and knife packets, Razz only noticed the silence a moment later, looking up with a confused grimace before he noticed Sans’ inquisitive look. “Oh I don’t care which one, I know you’ll have picked some real gems.”

 

Sans snorted, then looked back at the movies in his hands. Sharknado 5 or The Meg? Snickering to himself, Sans chose one and popped it in the DVD player. He would definitely love these.

 

~.~

 

He blinked awake, wiping the drool from his mouth with his unblocked wrist, eyelights blearily glancing around the living room. The TV was showing the DVD player menu, the light a pale blue over the room. The snacks were mostly gone, all the candy and soda gone. The cheese tray he’d bought as a special snack was still there, though just about every cheese slice was gone; only the mozzarella was left. 

 

After making sure everything was still secure, Sans blinked, yawning deeply before deciding that figuring out why he couldn’t move his right arm was a bit important. Glancing down, he paused, before going very, very still. Razz was asleep, head rested on Sans’ shoulder with his arm wrapped around Sans’ like it was a teddy bear. 

 

He was too afraid to move, too afraid to even breathe too deeply. Razz mumbled in his sleep, shifting lightly before nuzzling Sans’ sleeve, muttering something too low for Sans to hear before going still again.

 

Raising his other hand, Sans gulped as he slowly, slowly set it on top of Razz’s head, pausing to see if the contact would wake him up. When it didn’t, he gently began slowly petting the other’s skull, the soothing sensation of bone on bone making Razz sigh out in his sleep, stretching his legs out as he pushed further into Sans’ shoulder. Sans smiled softly, continuing the act even as his own sockets drooped further and further shut. 

 

“I love ya, princess.” he whispered, pecking a small kiss on the top of Razz’s skull, before snuggling into him, his eyes closing. He slept deeply, with the mist of happy dreams covering his thoughts, keeping him down deep until morning. He didn’t see the gleam of purple eyelights that stared up at him in the darkness, nor the smile on Razz’s face. He didn’t feel the returning peck of a kiss, nor how Razz curled into his arms, for once feeling safe. But he did feel the kiss he got in the morning, Razz grinning down at him like the cat who’d caught the canary, mischief in his eyelights.

 

“I love you too, bonehead.”

 

And yeah, Sans was in love.


End file.
